


Pirouette These Taste Buds

by larrystylinsons (sweetums)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/larrystylinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ so beautiful, even with chiffon layers of sweat and a bump on his belly. And if his nipples are sensitive, Harry can’t refrain from driving his breath and tongue over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirouette These Taste Buds

Louis’ feeling bloated. He’s sitting on the sofa and he just feels like a wreck; a thick sheen of sweat over his usually golden skin, his tummy sticking out and feathery hair constantly falling onto his face. When Harry walks over to kiss him and touch him, he snaps and turns away because it’s technically his fault, this is his stupid baby, after all.

Later that night, Louis showers thoroughly, scrubbing fragranced soaps all over, and throws on nothing but a fluffy, oversized jumper before getting underneath the duvet. Harry slips into the other side of their huge bed and strokes a thumb along the jut of Louis’ pointing cheekbones.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Louis scoffs. No, he really isn’t. He’s ugly and pregnant.

“No, Harry. M’not.”

“Why do I want you so bad right now, then?”

Louis shakes his head and thinks Harry’s crazy. The lad has some weird aspects to his personality but being turned on by a fat bloke carrying a fucking 6 months old baby is wilder than just weird. It basically titters on bizarre.

“C’mon, Lou. Let me make you feel good, baby. I love you.”

Then Harry’s mouthing below Louis’ chin and kneading firmly on his perky ass cheeks. It gets heated quickly as Harry really goes for it, suckling at skin and making Louis’ hormones keen absurdly. His long, creamy fingers are roaming, edging the jumper before one slips dry between Louis’ bum.

“Haz.”

Louis’ breathing is off; he’s out of it already. Harry just lets his puffy lips continue their track down the planes of his body. He stops at hard chest then gingerly ghosts a breath over Louis’ nipples. Louis goes absolutely crazy and thrashes his arms to his sides.

“No, stop Harry!”

Harry’s still breathing over his left nipple when he replies.

“Why?”

“Too sensitive. I can’t.”

Louis’ biting his knuckle so hard but one look at Harry shows it’ll be difficult to stop him. His orbs are completely blown and he looks ready to ravish. A sly, wet tongue slithers out and nudges a pink nub, releasing a loud cry from Louis’ gaping lips.

“Oh my god, Lou, that’s so hot. Fuck, lemme’ suck your nipple? Please?”

And Harry really wants this. He can see Louis’ reaction and he knows that sensitivity will turn into pleasure so fast, for both of them. The nipples are glistening with a hint of his saliva, pushing upwards and red raw. Harry wants nothing more than to make a mess on it.

Louis inhales then exhales, easing himself into this, slowly. He moves his dainty hands to palm the buttery skin of Harry’s jaw and pull it into his nipple.

“Fuck, Louis. Yeah.”

Restraint is lost on Harry and the tiny indication from Louis is enough for him to knock himself out in taking what his arousal needs. His teeth nip and pull at peach flesh, tongue out and flattening all over the small surface. He’s sucking with all his force, practically inhaling and making noises like suction and slurping. God, he’s hungry for this, he tastes Louis like he’s the most delicious delicacy. And he probably is, ripe and flushed. His other hand moves from Louis’ bottom and snakes it’s way to the right nipple, thumb overshadowing and pressing down to squeeze harshly. That’s when Louis loses it, shakes and cries. Harry can’t see, what with his face occupied while his mouth works, but he knows Louis’ sobbing from the tremble in his body which only occurs when he’s crying. And then there’s the sounds, high pitched weeps from the confinements of his soft throat, choking higher on the pitch scale whenever razor pearls lingers over stinging cells.

“Wanna be inside you.”

Louis can’t even fathom a reply, soaked in tears from oversensitivity.  And Harry knows he’s far gone already, that he only needs to be engulfed in puckered walls to release. So he’s quick with the prep, drizzling lube everywhere and pressing in two fingers at a time to speed up the process. Throughout easing slicked digits, his mouth doesn’t stop lapping at hard nipples. When fingering is done, he shoves his leaking length inside Louis’ hole and groans. He thrusts brutally and bends sheer, amber thighs into Louis’ upper body to get better access. Louis curls and starts to instinctively burrow away, he clenches and Harry feels the tightening in his abdomen. He pulls out and drops his heaving cock above Louis’ tense chest before he streaks chalky cum on the expanse of tan skin. Louis lets himself go soon after with an arch of his back and a weak whimper. Harry bends down to kiss him, sweet and heated, muttering loving words. Louis thinks Harry wants something else but is too scared to ask, having completely destroyed him already. So he tests the water by dipping his middle finger into the gloopy liquid on his nipple, wincing as he brushes it lightly, and slurps it up. Harry moans so low and pleading that Louis knows that he was right, this is exactly what he’s silently begging for. He carries on, bitter cum dissolving in his mouth as he sucks from his fingers, staring Harry right in the eyes. He even rubs some into his sore nipples and hisses but he keeps going until there’s nothing left.

Harry gathers his tiny frame into strong, milky arms and coos and tells him he loves him. Then he gets carried into the bathroom and is placed into a tub of steaming water, a gentle aroma from the bubble bath waltzing in the heavy air. Harry gets in himself once the texture of the bath is just right, lifting Louis off only to place him between his pale laps as they lean backwards. He pecks at the cotton shell of Louis’ ear and Louis sighs contently.

“I can’t believe you’re having my baby. How did I get so lucky?”

Louis giggles and his cheeks colour into a shade similar to strawberry yoghurt.

“I’m serious, baby. I love you so much. You’re beautiful and so special. I can’t ever, ever live without knowing you’re here for me to kiss and touch. You’re all mine and when you give birth to our little girl, that’s it. That’s everything I’m ever gonna need. You guys are already my life. I’ll do everything and anything for you, Lou.”

Louis sniffles and intertwines his hand into Harry’s callous version and brings it to his belly. Their layered hands linger on the bump and their eyes glistens.

“I love you, Haz.”

“That has to be forever, okay? You can’t ever take that back.”

Louis smiles because this is so Harry. He’s big and strong and dominant and he fucking impregnated him for God sakes but underneath, he’s still younger and vulnerable and worships the ground Louis’ little feet tread on. He’s still putting Louis on a high stand, disbelief that Louis is his shimmering at the back of his mind. Louis doesn’t know how to deal with that, doesn’t know how he can tell Harry that he’s his everything as much as it is the other way round. He wants to take this silly fear that he’s going anywhere away from Harry and put it in a black bottle to discard into somewhere faraway.

“I promise I won’t ever take that back. It’s you and me all the way, baby.”

Harry nods firmly.

“Always.”

He hooks his chin onto Louis’ smooth shoulder and kisses his neck when they feel their baby squirm upwards, lightly, into their adjoining hands. 


End file.
